


Of Crushes and Heats

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god oh god oh god. His mind was all bleggaaaahhhh and his heart was boodoomboodoom and he legs were struggling to hold him up because they were shaking so much.</p><p>Dammit his stomach hurt. Was it supposed to be this stressful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Crushes and Heats

Kageyama didn’t say anything when Yamaguchi texted Hinata so late at night. Ok, well, it wasn’t _that_ late. But it bothered him, just the same. What right did Yamaguchi have to be texting Hinata all out of the blue like that? It was rude. Besides, it had interrupted their time together. Not that they'd been doing anything too horribly exciting. But still. It was an interruption. One Tobio wasn't fond of. He was going to ask what he’d messaged him about, but he held himself back. Because he wasn’t that person anymore. He trusted Hinata. He refused to be the crazy controlling alpha. So he wouldn’t say anything. 

And he _didn’t_ say anything when Hinata was all over Yamaguchi, that Monday at practice. Whispering and giving each other shy smiles, nodding as though they shared some sort of secret. 

Kageyama was more than just irked that day. His tosses were off. That certainly didn’t help matters. And then Yamaguchi had the nerve to give him a ‘don’t mind.’

Like hell he needed consolation from a beta like him. From a player who had no skills, save for a serve he wasn’t even that good at. 

What the hell was so good about Yamaguchi anyway? He was a _beta._ He’d never be able to fully give Hinata what he needed. Not the way Kageyama could. 

Damn it, what the hell was this _feeling?_ Like he wanted to rip Yamaguchi’s head off, bite the fuck out of Hinata, and…

Shit, this was bad. He couldn’t start thinking like that. Hinata wouldn’t…

Hinata was Hinata.

He was just naturally friendly to everyone. Which was a horrible trait, in Kageyama's opinion. Didn't the omega realize that only made him a bigger target? Tobio expected he'd have to fight off a few alphas. But he wasn't expecting to have betas challenge him as well.

As if someone like Yamaguchi stood a chance.

So why did Kageyama's stomach feel so weird? Like maybe Hinata was happier, laughing over there with the beta. But Hinata wasn't one to cheat or anything like that. He definitely wasn't that type of omega. If anything, he'd certainly break up with Tobio first. 

Oh.

Kageyama’s blood ran cold.

He hadn’t even considered that, before. That Hinata could…

_Leave._

And then…Kageyama would be alone.

Again.

He wouldn’t…would he? 

…

Yamaguchi had one hell of a time trying to explain to Hinata that he did not, in fact, have a crush on Kenma. 

“Eh?? But then why did you want his number?” 

Yamaguchi swallowed awkwardly. Tsukki would give him hell if he let anyone find out. “Uh…I needed to talk to Kuroo-san…”

The orange haired crow widened his eyes, “You have a crush on Kuroo-senpai?!?”

Oh god oh god oh god why was Hinata always so _loud?_ Yamaguchi shook his head fiercely, shaking his hands in protest, “No, nothing like that! I was…it’s just…complicated. I don’t have a crush on any of them.” 

Hinata cocked his head, and Yamaguchi swore he could see the cogs behind the omega’s eyes whirring, Hinata thinking it all over. 

“It’s for Tsukishima, isn’t it?”

Yamaguchi froze, holding his breath, trying to think of something, of _anything_ to throw the topic away from Tsukki. He’d just say he liked Kenma. There’d be no harm in it. It beat Hinata finding out that—

"Ha, ha,"  _smooth, Yamaguchi, smooth,_ "Tsukishima is a beta, there's no way--"

Hinata brought a single finger to his lips, “It’s ok,” he smiled, “I know.” 

Yamaguchi practically fainted. This was far too stressful. Why didn’t Tsukki tell him in advance that Hinata was aware of his status? He brought a hand to his forehead, starting to feel dizzy.

“Yamaguchi?”

He flinched, thinking Hinata would have left by now. “Huh?”

“But, you do like someone, don’t you?” 

“Uh…”

The omega laughed, “It’s all over your face. It’s scary isn’t it? Like your heart goes all gwaaam and baddadda and your legs start kinda shaking and your stomach hurts—”

Yamaguchi gave a nervous laugh, “Yeah. Something like that.” 

Hinata _lit_ up. “Oh! Who is it?”

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Um…I don’t know…”

“Oh, come on! If you tell me, I’ll tell you a secret too, so we’ll be even!” 

The beta shifted uncomfortably, all nervous glances and sweaty palms. “Um…well…” he glanced over the the side of the court, Yachi holding tightly to her clipboard as she dodged an oncoming ball, “She’s um…she’s really nice…” his voice trembled. 

Hinata gasped, despite having been given such little information, “Is she in our class? Does she like volleyball? Have you talked to her?”

Yamaguchi nearly staggered back, being bombarded with so many questions. Of course Hinata would make liking volleyball a requirement. 

“Yeah. At least I’m pretty sure she does. I-I’ve tried talking to her a few times…” 

“GWAAAAHH YAMAGUCHIIIII!”

Hinata _jumped_ up, practically forming the splits in midair, “I bet she likes you!”

A nervous chuckle pushed past the beta’s lips. The confidence in the omega’s tone was a bit discerning considering Yamaguchi hadn’t really said anything at all. “Th-Thanks…” he stuttered. 

Hinata grinned wildly before his face dropped with seriousness, bringing Yamaguchi close. “Ok, my turn,” he pulled the beta even closer, whispering in his ear, “I’m gonna ask Kageyama to spend my heat with me.” 

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows, his mouth slightly open, “Really?”

Hinata nodded, twirling his fingers over each other, an anxious smile tugging at his lips “I’m so nervous.”

“That’s a big step,” he agreed with a nod, “Are you guys really ready for that sort of thing?”

Hinata replied with a sharp stare, those wide eyes shining, “I trust him more than anyone.” 

He said it with such fire in his eyes, that Yamaguchi had no choice but to believe him. 

…

Hinata was bubbling after practice, feeling as though he were about to boil over. Was it normal to be _this_ nervous? But he wasn’t sure what Kageyama was going to say. Was _scared_ of what Kageyama might say. Because if he was called a dumbass after this then Hinata was pretty sure he’d just burst into tears. But they’d been dating for a while now. Kageyama had done all the proper things you were supposed to do when you were courting someone. 

They’d even done…some very… _nice_ things together. The thought alone had Hinata’s heart racing even faster than before. As great as all that was, it still wasn’t… _enough_ somehow. So with his heat coming up, it provided the perfect opportunity for the two of them to…to…

To officially become mates. 

Oh god oh god oh god. His mind was all bleggaaaahhhh and his heart was boodoomboodoom and he legs were struggling to hold him up because they were shaking so much.

Dammit his stomach hurt. Was it supposed to be this stressful? 

Kageyama looked angrier than usual, though. Maybe now would be a bad time. He should probably just wait. Or never mention it at all.

Yeah. 

That’d be good. 

But it was weird, to be walking home together and have it be this quiet. 

Ok.

He’d have to say it now, or he’d run out of time. “To—” he started, but using his first name already had his face at the highest level of red, “K-Kageyama.” 

“Yeah?” he grumbled.

Oh crap. Maybe this was bad timing. Maybe he’d had a bad day? But he couldn’t just stop now. He’d already said his name…

“What is it dumbass?” 

Hinata couldn’t breathe. He tried to form words, but they wouldn’t come out. “I-I was wondering…um you know…if we could…talk! Talk about something!” 

Was he yelling? 

Kageyama stopped walking. Looked straight at him. There was something weird in his eyes.

_Fuck fuck fuck_ , Kageyama thought. He didn’t know a whole hell of a lot about relationships, but he definitely knew that needing to _talk_ was never a good thing. 

Had he done something, maybe? Hinata was always wanting to take it slow, with the whole ‘courting’ thing. He was pretty sure he’d done everything right. Sure, sometimes it was a bit hard to hold back but he was an _alpha_ for godsakes, a _teenage_ one at that, I mean Hinata got that right? 

Of course, maybe that’s why he preferred Yamaguchi. Because as a beta, he wouldn’t have the same urges Kageyama did. And _oh god was he seriously about to lose Hinata to Yamaguchi of all people?_

“…and that’s why…if you want…”

Wait, _what_ did he say?

“Oy, speak clearly.” Shit, that came out a lot rougher than he’d wanted it to.

“N-Nevermind!” The omega squeaked. 

“Oy,” Again, far too rough, especially since he’d just yanked the omega’s collar. Fuck, no wonder they were about to break up, “Just say it.” 

The omega seemed to shrink, instinctively trying to retreat, eyes downcast, and shoulders hunched, “I just…”

Kageyama’s hands began to shake. Shit, what was this feeling? He felt like his chest was gonna collapse in on itself. 

“This is embarrassing! Never mind just forget it!” Hinata shut his eyes, trying to break free from Kageyama’s grasp. 

Wait, _embarrassing_? What the hell had he said? Kageyama held on tighter, shaking him slightly, “I’m your boyfriend right? We’ve done way more embarrassing things so just get on with it already!” 

“Gahhh Kageyama!!” The omega shut his eyes even tighter, “I want you to spend my heat with me!”

Everything seemed to still.

Tobio let go, eyes more than just wide, and Hinata fell flat on his butt. 

“You what?” 

“Ow! Kageyama you idiot—“

“What are you talking about dumbass? You’re the one who always wants to slow down!”

“I know—”

“And we haven’t even done… _that_ yet!”

“I _know.”_

“And when we—”

“I KNOW! Geez, Bakeyama just forget it already! I said nevermind!”

Hinata got up roughly, picking up his bike and started rolling it away. Aw damn, it hurt. Tears were already pricking the backs of his eyes. This did not go the way he’d planned it at all. 

“Oy. Hinata.”

He turned, with the biggest smile he could muster, “Hurry up Kageyama, or we’ll never make it home!” He tried returning to his cheerful disposition, trying to cover everything up. He could play it off as a joke, if he tried.

But Kageyama stayed with his feet planted on the ground, his face doing that scary thing again. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Hinata swallowed, gripping the handlebars of his bike. “I know.” He wanted to say a lot more than that. Like how even if he did get hurt it wouldn't matter so much. Because it'd be Kageyama. And if it was Kageyama then everything was fine.

“Why were you talking so much to Yamaguchi?” 

The omega was pulled abruptly from his thoughts. “Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb!” 

Hinata jumped back, losing his grip, the bike falling to the ground. Oh. So that's what it was. And suddenly, he started to laugh. 

Kageyama clenched his jaw. He didn’t find that funny at all. Was the omega laughing at him? “Oy, don’t—”

But Hinata was already jumping into his arms, the two of them falling to the ground in a tangled heap, the smaller boy still laughing, Hinata wrapped tightly against the alpha.

“H-Hinata—”

“I was telling Yamaguchi how nervous I was, to ask you.” 

Tobio’s mouth went dry. “Oh.” Without meaning to, he squeezed the omega’s sides. Maybe he'd overreacted. Not that he'd ever tell Hinata that.

Shouyou beamed up at him, all bright eyes that shone through the dark. “So then, can we? Kageyama?” 

It was a cruel sort of thing, this power that only omegas had. Strong and manipulative. And yet, it was so warmheartedly pure at it’s core that one can’t help but be swept up by it. 

And Kageyama would gladly give in. Every time.

"Whatever you want, dumbass." He grumbled.

The pair struggled to get up, Hinata bouncing back to his bike. The omega was so happy that Kageyama couldn't help but feel a bit warm himself. 

"Hey, Kageyama?" 

"Mm."

"Kiss me?" 

Hinata Shouyou loved all sorts of kisses, during all sorts of times of the day. Especially when those kisses came from Kageyama Tobio. And especially when those kisses came with the alpha's palms on his cheeks, and their nervous breath lingering on each other's lips.

Kageyama didn't know a whole hell of a lot, but he knew at least this much. And for Hinata, that was more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter gave me hell. Prepare yourselves for awkward first times and dorks who love each other way too much. I may or may not add a second chapter? Or maybe just make it a separate shot like I've been doing. Idk I'm rambling I'll figure it out. Guys I really suck balls at titles


End file.
